


Dorm Room Baby

by mpregfanatic808



Series: Legend of Zelda Mpreg Oneshots [2]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Gay Male Character, M/M, Male Lactation, Mpreg, non-graphic birth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-02-10 03:15:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18651766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mpregfanatic808/pseuds/mpregfanatic808
Summary: Nine months along and finished with classes, Link is very close to giving birth. With his boyfriend gone and roommate Sidon at a conference out of town, the inevitable fate of Link delivering his own baby grows closer with each passing hour.





	Dorm Room Baby

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to the second one-shot in this series! If your new, I'd suggest checking out my first in this series, Domestic Connection, if not for the description of Link's boyfriend. Given that he's out in this story, I didn't have a chance to describe him here. Also, any of the non-Hylian characters could be assumed to be humans in this AU, although only Sidon is mentioned by name here.

After the long and arduous walk across campus back to his dorm room, Link let out a big sigh when he opened the door. Being forty weeks pregnant with his boyfriend, Jonas’s, child was taxing enough, but adding in the stress of college and the lengths he had to walk to class made it remarkable he made it this far along. He ended up walking into his room to dump his backpack, and to kick of his flip flops. Although he swore not to get lazy and wear flip flops this late in the pregnancy, it was just easier to do and didn’t hurt his feet as much as shoes did. Glimpsing at the mirror, the rest of his outfit also “suffered” this late in the pregnancy: it was a light blue hoodie covering his swollen womb and light gray sweatpants that bore the university’s logo (a triforce) on the right thigh.

Turning to his side, Link pulled off the hoodie to reveal his womb and slightly swollen chest. He gave his stomach a rub as he looked in the mirror, seeing the kicks from within. Sure, a child was in his future plans with Jonas, but this ended up being a little early. Link had contemplated what to do for a long time, but he and his boyfriend were in a decent enough place that they could raise a baby. As if on cue, his phone rang. Pulling it out of his pocket, it was Jonas.

“Hey babe.” Link said. “How’s the internship going?”

While Link was going for an environmental science degree, Jonas was on the pre-med track. Since he wanted to be a midwife, he figured that he could get some experience early at his dad’s practice.

“Great, it’s everything I’ve ever wanted.” Jonas replied. “How’d your last final go?”  
“Good, I’m so over calc.” Link said. “I think I managed a C in the class.”  
“I’m glad to hear it! How’s the baby?”

Link paused. While things were good, the contractions he had been having over the past few days had increased in their frequency to a few hours apart. They were about two hours apart by his calculations, and he didn’t want to concern Jonas, but telling a lie would be worse. With a sigh, he gave his answer.

“Good, but…” Link began.  
“Oh, sorry, I’ve got to go!” Jonas said abruptly. There was a bit of commotion in the background. “I’ve got some more work to attend to. I’ll see you tomorrow, okay?”

With that, Jonas hung up. _That could’ve gone better_. Link thought to himself. Although he was one to tough it out, Link was a bit worried if he went into labor before Jonas came back. Given Jonas’s ambitions to become a midwife, it was no surprise he talked Link into having a home birth. For the entirety of the pregnancy, Link was prepared for it, even more so in the past few weeks as the doctor gave him the go ahead. With Jonas out, as well as their other roommate, Sidon, Link was on his own.

Link shook his head. Sidon was a great friend and roommate, and Link felt that he jumped the shark on convincing him to leave. He had a conference for his major, political science, out of the city, and Link told him to go. Sidon was concerned about Link being so far along and Jonas being gone, but Link foolishly assured him that he was fine. _That may have been a mistake_ , Link thought, _but there’s not much I can do about it now_.

Letting out a yawn, Link checked the time on his phone. It was three in the afternoon, and since his finals were done, he climbed onto his bed for a quick nap.

*

*

*

While it was a peaceful nap, Link was jolted awake by a contraction. Letting out a grunt, he bore through it as it passed. Fumbling for his phone on the nightstand, Link saw that it was just a little after four.

 _Shit._ He thought. _They’re getting closer. The last one I had was a little before three, and I had to stop in front of the dorm to let it pass._

Shaking his head, he figured there wasn’t much he could do. He started to scroll through social media on his phone as something to pass the time, but his stomach growled. Link then got up off of the bed and waddled over to the kitchenette the dorm had.

Looking through the cupboards and fridge, there was not much by the way of food. At the rate his contractions were coming, Link had his concerns about leaving the dorm. He then remembered about the local pizza shop which had delivery via their app, so he pulled it out and ordered an extra-large pizza for himself with some cinnamon bread. Putting in the amount to pay and tip, he then went over to the couch and watched some TV until the food came.

While watching the show, Link had another contraction. Looking at his phone, it was only about a half hour since the last one. Things were getting dangerously close.

A knock at the door snapped him out of it. Hoisting himself up, he made his way over to the door and opened it. The pizza delivery guy was on the other side with his order. Handing it over, Link thanked him and went back into the dorm. Setting the boxes on the couch, he went to grab some water from the kitchen before he began devouring the pizza and bread.

Finishing off the food, another contraction rocked Link. He sent off a harried text to Jonas, hoping that he would see it soon. Needing to clean up his mess, Link got up from the couch and took everything into the kitchen. Just as he finished putting the boxes into the trash, he felt some liquid near his feet. It then registered to him that his sweats felt wet as well. Putting two and two together…

“My water broke.” he said aloud.

Panicked, Link sent off another text to Jonas. Much to Link’s dismay, Jonas had not seen the first text he sent either. Trying to pull himself together, Link cleaned up the mess on the floor. He then went into his room to change, where he changed out of his ruined sweats and boxers into a fresh pair of boxers.

Unsure how long he had, Link began to walk around the dorm. He considered going to the hospital down the road, but he would have to either walk there or take the bus, seeing as he didn’t own a car. Link decided that being in the dorm would be the safer bet, since he didn’t want to risk having the baby on the street or the bus.

After a while, Link was feeling an urge to push. Quickly, he ran into Jonas’s room to grab the medical bag he set up for the birth, before rushing back into his room. Deciding he needed to make use of the full-length mirror in his room, Link set up pillows on the floor in front of the bed so he could be propped up. Pulling down his boxers, he looked at his reflection in the mirror. Judging from the appearance, he saw that his body was right: he was fully dilated and ready to push.

Letting his body guide him, and everything that he learned in birthing classes up to that point, Link began to push and stop to breathe in time. Eventually, he saw the head crowning, then the shoulders, and soon enough, the baby was out. Link reached into the bag and grabbed out the scissors to cut the cord as cries filled the room. Moments later, he delivered the placenta, and then began to clean off the baby.

Looking down at his son, Link beamed with pride. Nine long months he spent carrying him, along with the stresses of college. As he guided his son to his chest to feed him, he could see why people did this so many times as they did. The love he felt for his son was incredibly strong.

After feeding him, Link wrapped his son up in a blanket, and set him temporarily on the center of his bed. As he did, Link heard his phone vibrating on the nightstand. Picking it up, he saw that it was Jonas.

“Thank god you finally picked up!” Jonas said. “I’m almost back to campus. Are you alright?”  
“We’re alright.” Link said. “Things went smoothly, well, as smooth as they could’ve gone.”  
“ _We_ …? Does that mean…?”  
“Yeah, our son’s here.”  
“Oh. My. _God_. I’ll be there soon.”

The phone clicked off, and Link set the phone back on the nightstand. He then grabbed his son and sat back down on the bed with him in his arms. The next few months would be stressful, followed by the next few years as his son grew and Link and Jonas finished school. Although he knew that it would be very trying, Link was sure that his family could tough it out and make it through.


End file.
